


Ходят слухи...

by Shae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cameos, Cameos everywhere, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Texting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Как Юра и Отабек справляются с циркулирующими вокруг них слухами.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Ходят слухи...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Rumor Mill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400373) by [Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion). 



> Переведено к Юриному дню рождения.

**Юра** : Тебя снова назвали Джей-Джеем.  
**Отабек** : Так что, теперь я должен тебе уже четыре минета?  
**Юра** : Пять. Парень из взрослой категории назвал тебя Джей-Джеем ПРИ МНЕ.  
**Отабек** : Четыре. За этот случай рассчитаюсь по-другому.  
**Юра** : ПРИ МНЕ.  
**Отабек** : Не буду я увеличивать кол-во утешительных минетов, уговор был только про обложки журналов.  
**Юра** : Жадина.

***

 **Бека** : Опять тебя сфотографировали сзади, и опять люди гадают, что же это за симпатичная девушка.  
**Юра** : ДА ЛАДНО.  
**Юра** : ЕСТЬ ЛЮДИ, КОТОРЫЕ МОГУТ УЗНАТЬ МОЮ ЗАДНИЦУ ИЗ ЦЕЛОГО РЯДА ДРУГИХ ЗАДНИЦ.  
**Юра** : И ВСЕ УЗНАЮТ МЕНЯ ПО ВОЛОСАМ.  
**Юра** : ЧТО ЗА ХУЙНЯ.  
**Бека** Тебе стоит научиться заплетать волосы так, чтобы получалось «отъебитесь».  
**Юра** : Я тебя люблю.

***

 **Юрочка** : Беее. Кто-то сфотографировал момент, когда Кацудон не улыбался, и запостил. Теперь ходят слухи, что я сосу у Виктора.  
**Отабек** : Ты бы никогда.  
**Отабек** : Будь хотя бы верен себе и отсасывай брюнетам.  
**Юрочка** : Я передумал. Я тебя разлюбил.  
**Отабек** : Врёшь.

***

 **Мила** : Мы встречаемся.  
**Отабек** : Что, опять?!  
**Мила** : Ага. Я приняла тебя назад, возрыдав слезьми, типа того.  
**Отабек** : А Юра?  
**Мила** : Сошёлся с одной из Ангелов, у которой от него внебрачный ребёнок.  
**Отабек** : Скукота. Это было две сплетни назад.  
**Мила** : Чувствую, что мне положены уже как минимум внебрачные близнецы.  
**Отабек** : Точно.

***

 **Джей-Джей** : Один из нас должен сменить причёску. Я устал от того, что меня всё время путают с бойфрендом твоего бойфренда.  
**Отабек** : Я так первым подстригся.  
**Джей-Джей** : Я известнее тебя.  
**Отабек** : Обойди меня в следующий раз, и тогда бросим монетку.  
**Джей-Джей** : Замётано.

***

 **Юрио** : Вы, два идиота, когда-нибудь прекратите обжиматься на льду? Кое-кто из нас там вообще-то золото выигрывает.  
**Юри** : Виктор прочёл последние слухи о вас с ним.  
**Юрио** : Ффффффффууууууууууууууууууууууууууу.  
**Юри** : И я тебя в этот раз обошёл.  
**Юрио** : С трудом.  
**Юрио** : Передай Виктору, что он отвратителен.  
**Юри** : Обязательно передам.  
**Юрио** : И поздравляю.  
**Юри** : Спасибо.

***

 **Виктор** : ЮРИО! СТАНЕТ ЛИ НАША ЛЮБОВЬ КОГДА-НИБУДЬ РЕАЛЬНОЙ?!  
**Юра** : От. Е. Бись.  
**Виктор** : КАК ЖЕ МНЕ ЖИТЬ, ЕСЛИ МОЙ ЮРИ ОТ МЕНЯ УШЁЛ И ОСТАЛСЯ ТОЛЬКО ТЫ.  
**Юра** : Я тебя прибью.  
**Виктор** : А МОЖЕТ, Я С ТОБОЙ ТОЛЬКО ПОТОМУ, ЧТО ВО ВРЕМЯ СЕКСА НЕ БОЮСЬ ПЕРЕПУТАТЬ ИМЕНА.  
**Юра** : Я тебе член отрежу.

***

 **Лео** : Только что наорал на парня в раздевалке. Он сказал, что ты встречаешься с какой-то блондинистой тёлкой.  
**Лео** : Я узнал Юрину задницу.  
**Лео** : Ты должен мне пиво.  
**Отабек** : В следующем месяце мы же оба будем в Германии, да?  
**Лео** : Ага.  
**Отабек** : Будет тебе твое пиво.

***

 **Бека** : На этой неделе в газетах ничего.  
**Юра** : Притворимся, что поцапались?  
**Бека** : А может, просто сходим на свидание?  
**Юра** : аввв, я тебе нравлюсь.  
**Бека** : Похоже на то.  
**Юра** : Свидание — это хорошо.  
**Юра** : Люблю тебя.  
**Бека** : Люблю тебя.

**Author's Note:**

> У фика есть альтернативный перевод: https://vk.com/wall-157646823_865


End file.
